1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a contingent continuous circulation drilling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many drilling operations to recover hydrocarbons, a drill string made by assembling joints of drill pipe with threaded connections and having a drill bit at the bottom is rotated to move the drill bit. Typically drilling fluid, such as oil or water based mud, is circulated to and through the drill bit to lubricate and cool the bit and to facilitate the removal of cuttings from the wellbore that is being formed. The drilling fluid and cuttings returns to the surface via an annulus formed between the drill string and the wellbore. At the surface, the cuttings are removed from the drilling fluid and the drilling fluid is recycled.
As the drill bit penetrates into the earth and the wellbore is lengthened, more joints of drill pipe are added to the drill string. This involves stopping the drilling while the joints are added. The process is reversed when the drill string is removed or tripped, e.g., to replace the drill bit or to perform other wellbore operations. Interruption of drilling may mean that the circulation of the mud stops and has to be re-started when drilling resumes. This stoppage can cause deleterious effects on the walls of the wellbore being drilled and can lead to formation damage and problems in maintaining an open wellbore. Further, restarting fluid circulation following a cessation of circulation may result in the overpressuring of a formation in which the wellbore is being formed.